All Roadtriped Up
by lantern92
Summary: the gang are planning taking a long awaited roadtrip after a gruelling time at college to a destination that will test their freindships and selves in ways never before imaged. will they survive the before, during and after of sex, love, lust, jealousy, rumors growth, learning and respect? couples: TxL CxA KxP and secret extra couples in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

After a hard term of working and grades and drama, the rugrats decided to go off on a roadtrip to a completely random place that kimi had looked up. Of all of them, she was the most thorough when it came to researching these things and most organized. Also because everyone else was too lazy with their college work and duties.

"so let me get this straight.." tommy started, sipping his jug of beer at the java lava. "this place is like two days away?"

"well, more like 40 hours..." kimi tried to make it seem less daunting. "but its realllly beautiful you guys."

"so, like 40 hours of butt ache?" dill interjected, putting his feet over the single sofa he was sitting on while playing with an old gameboy that he got from the knockprice shop. "jeebus help us!"

aching?"

Kimi giggled, pleased that her closest friend in the whole pack had her back.

"plus, you all wanted to try something fun for the break didn't you?" lil continued. "lake corte is perfect."

"hey, as long as theres a lake, and wilderness, I'm IN!" lil's twin brother said.

"and technology. And cellphone reception. And proper plumbing," angelica added.

"haha, it's not camping angelica," Susie pointed out, eating her doughnut. "it's a get away."

Everyone seemed to be open to the idea.

"so is everyone in this or not?" asked chuckie. "those not for the notion, say I"

Nobody said i.

"good," tommy half yelled, excitedly. "then we leave in a week after everything has been finalized !"

"thank goodness lectures are over," lil said. "time for some rnr before the big rnr!"

Everyone chucked, and the group of friends continued talking about their misadventures during the term with lecturers. It was going to be an interesting couple of weeks!

Tommy and Lillian were having Chinese takeouts in the guys apartment. Chuckie, phil and dill had gone to watch a baseball game at the pub and they wouldn't be back in like several hours, so lil decided to keep tommy company like they always had ever since they were little.

He was telling her how he fractured his wrist playing football, and the pain he went through in the emergency room when people thought he had broken more than that.

"I had to take it like a man," tommy joked. "but I remember screaming for my mom."

Lil giggled, eating some dumpling "that fall you took looked really bad hey, I swear I almost heard the thud from the field."

"it felt bad too," he said. "I blacked out for a couple of seconds then came to and everything was quiet, I thought the game was over or something until I was in the ambulance."

Tommy laughed his deep throated laugh that was made lil blush, she enjoyed listening in on his thoughts and talking to him about everything.

The light was off and they were sitting on the double sofa under a comforter watching a horror movie whose volume was barely audible so that they could talk, a tradition of theirs.

Tommy moved his wrist around and looked at it.

"better my wirst than my skull," he said, in a relieved way.

Lil reached out to touch it, and he let her warm hands curiously stroke it, which felt soothing.

"right," lil said almost softly.

Their attention turned back on the tv where some monster was eacting a persons arm with dramatic piano notes playing in the background.

"this is why I love movies," they both said at the same time. Then each of them laughed.

Lil and tommy seemed to have more in common that they thought in highschool, and now college was a whole different ballgame full of twists and turns that only time could reveal.

"JINX!" they both yelled, and laughed again, which brought forth a hidden memory.

"lil, about that other night at angelica's party..." tommy bagan after two minutes of them just sitting and trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

Lil felt her heart start to beat faster "Tommy, no, don't." she said, trying not to look away from the tv. "it was my fault, I really shouldn't have –"

She trailed off and went quiet, as their memories went back to angelica's 22st birthday party at caleigh springs...

**_"WhooooHOOOO!" yelled kimi. "I am SO drunk! Happy birthday angelica!"_**

**_"cool it, finster. We don't want a pukerama fest here... keep it classy ok," angelica said as she passed her friends with her boyfriend Jordan to go dance._**

**_Kimi giggled and wobbled around with her drink on the beach to go sit down by chuckie and phil. _**

**_Lil had been on the dancefloor and decided that she had danced her fair share and her legs were killing her. The tequila shots she was taking were also beginning to melt into her system and she was starting to see twos and threes of people. Making her way to the gazebo on the far end of the beach, she met up with Irma, tommy's girlfriend who was the hottest thing lil had ever seen in her life. Not that she was attracted to her or anything, but Irma literally looked like she walked straight out of a magazine photoshoot on a regular day, what more in her bright purple bikini and her blonde hair blowing in the warm breeze of the ocean._**

**_"hey I," lil said, "you ok?"_**

**_Irma looked a bit shaken up, and it prompted her to ask._**

**_"uhm, yea.." she said. "I just need to get some air that's it.. thanks lil."_**

**_With that she walked away. It was strange because Irma was never the person to have short conversations with people. She was a bubbly outgoing, loud, social being who thrived on making other people look good and feel good about themselves. Maybe she was tired too?_**

**_Lil shrugged it off, but noticed tommy sitting by the gazebo, looking out into the party, the huge bonfire and the dj stand standing out of the massive crowd that had come to celebrate his cousins birthday._**

**_"pickles, your girlfriend is acting strange," lil said as she went into the empty gazebo, sitting next to him._**

**_He seemed absent minded, like was annoyed about something._**

**_"did you guys have a fight?" she asked again._**

**_Tommy sighed and then just blew up._**

**_"dude," he began. "she cheated. Irma chea-"_**

**_What like in a test? Lil thought. Then she realized that she was more drunk that she had anticipated. What was wrong with her? Who would even be writing tests now? Or during this fabulous weekend geetawya that angelicas mother had funded for everyone to come aboard and celebrate._**

**_Lil laughed at her train of thought, then realised that tommy had looked at her funny._**

**_"shit," she said. "Irma? I don't think shes the cheating type..."_**

**_"Lillian. She just told me she cheated," he said._**

**_"oh," lil said, looked down, feeling bad for him, but also feeling more lightheaded than she could stand. Hwy did drama have to suddenly happen in the gazebo she wanted to lie down and take a small power-drunk-nap in?_**

**_"who was it with?" she asked again, facing tommy, who looked crushed and heartbroken and angry._**

**_"some older guy she met on her photoshoot, a producer I think,"tommy said._**

**_"shit," lil repeated. "that really sucks... I'm sorry tommy."_**

**_"sex," tommy continued. "of all things. Sex. I can forgive kissing and ... I don't know... its just so –"_**

**_"slutty," they both said._**

**_"JINX!" lil shouted, and giggled. Then she caught herself. It was no time to be giggling she was suppose to be in funeral-like mode, but tommy grinned._**

**_"lil, you're wasted," he pointed out._**

**_"I know," she said, looking down acting ashamed. "that punch! That's what got me!"_**

**_"haha, I'll tell you the story tomorrow then..." he said, and his sad eyes drifted to the horizon of the beach._**

**_Tommy was rarely ever sad and seeing him so defeated was very dishearting for his friend. He was always the fearless leader and he wasn't afraid of anything. But Irma had him hooked bad. They had dating for nine months and they seemed to be the most in love couple at school, and that said a lot because their school was humungous._**

**_"you poor thing," lil said, leaning in to hug him._**

**_She half fell on his sturdy chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I hate seeing you sad tommy pickles," she whispered in his ear. "you deserve way better.". She felt his chest heave, he sighed and like his heart had taken over the need to be held and consoled, he hugged her back, pulling her closer and tighter. They held the hug for what seemed like an hour, and lil would have fallen asleep in his arms if she could, but she realized she had to go join kimi, who was even drunker than she is- classical case of drunk leading the drunk typical at angelica pickles parties._**

**_She pulled away slightly and looked into his lonely eyes that seemed to beg her not to go. Lillian felt like it was the alcohol in her system that made him seem so close to her. She suddenly kissed him on the lips, which in her mind was translated to be a consoling kiss, but his warm lipstrembled and his eyes started questioning her move, then, as if he had been holding back, pulled her close for a not so consoling kiss. Her mouth tasted of alcohol but he didn't mind, as he had always wondered under what circumstances he would finally have the chance to do it in. she kissed him back, his tounge dancing seductively and caressing hers in a longing way._**

**_His hands went from her waist to her skirt and under it, and he started to touch and tug at her thighs but she pulled away._**

**_"Tommy," she said, standing. "I – I'm sorry. I cant do this..you broke up with Irma and youre in a state and im in an even huger state... pluuus we have never liked each other like this-"_**

**_"I have." tommy said calmly and simply._**

**_Lil looked shocked. She didn't know what to make of this new turn. It was probably his broken heart speaking and her drunken ears hearing things._**

**_"I have to go!" she half yelled, and ran away into the party from where she was wondering what the hell that was._**

"I wasn't talking about the kiss," tommy said gently. "I meant what I said, about liking you... all that time when -"

"yo yo yo!" dillan barged into the house, switching the light on as chuckie and a defeated looking phil marched behind him.

"what is this, some sort of candlelit dinner?" dill asked.

"more like tv lit!" chuckie said.

Phil looked disinterestedly from the two guys he was with to suspiciously to tommy and lil.

"so did you guys win?" asked lil.

"our team won," chuckie said. "up top dilman."

He and dill high fived each other and did a mini victory dance.

"lemmi guess," lil said looking at her brother. "you're the sore loser?"

Phil mumbles something and went straight to his room, locking it.

"mm, oh well," my baby sitting time is up!" lil said, smiling at tommy. "my girls must be wondering where I am by now!"'

She packed up her stuff and said bye and without looking at tommy any more, left the apartment.

Chuckie sat next to tommy, "so..whats on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chuckie pulled into his parents driveway with his flashy new car. Things had changed for him since high school, everyone seemed to think he was so amazing and the girls all wanted a piece of him. Parked in his driveway was Angelica Pickles car, she'd been a regular with his sister and Lil ever since the plan for the road trip had come up.

'So I was thinking that Jord and I could ride together and everyone else squashes with either Tommy, Phil, Chuck or Susie...' Angelica was saying excitedly, sitting on the kitchen counter while the others made sandwiches.

They all turned to look at Chuckie strolling in, and then continued their girl talk as if he wasn't there.

'Hi to everyone here too,' Chuckie said, leaning on the counter next to Angelica.

'We can't all drive to Lake Corte squashed like sardines!' Kimi complained. "We'll die! Chuckie tell her.'

Chuckie bit into an apple and nodded. 'I'm taking it no one's going to be riding with me then?'

'Maybe the bags' Angelica said. Lil laughed.

'I'll ride with Susie, ' Lil offered. 'I don't think itd be ok to be able to stand being in a car for so long with any of the guys."

And by any of the guys she meant Tommy. She felt that things would be awkward and tense if they rode together, even with company.

'I'll ride with Tommy!' Kimi suggested, pulling her phone out to text him the apparently 'good news'.

'I'm not going to take this personally because I understand the amount of estrogen happening here,' Chuckie said. 'And anyhow, Dil is with me. So whatever.'

'Please, you can't handle all of this estrogen' Angelica sneered at him pointing up and down herself. "You'd probably die on the wheel if I rode with you."

Chuckie scoffed and grinned at her 'Wish I had a penny for every time I heard that one,' he said.

'Not everyone is Angelica Pickles,' Angelica said. 'Takes a special breed of man to handle this!'

'Oh? Challenge accepted.' Chuckie said, running a hand through his wavy hair and grinning at her.

Lil and Kim were now looking on uncomfortably at the two flirting on the kitchen counter. They had made it a habit now, and it was beginning to be apparent to everyone else.

Luckily, Angelicas phone rang.

'It's my booboo,' she shrieked, and a look of annoyance loomed over Chuckie's face. "I got to take this call you guys!"

She ran out of the kitchen talking excitedly as she strolled to the living room. Chuckie said 'I'm going to go get packed up for Saturday.' leaving Kimi and Lil munching on their sandwiches.

'So,' kimi started to her best friend. 'If I can get Tommy alone at the lake cabin, I'll finally tell him how I feel about him!'

Lil nearly choked on her sandwich.

'Sorry, what?' She asked.

'Me and Tommy... Apparently he broke it off with Irma which means he's now on the market right?' Kimi said. "and I don't know, but I've always liked him and I did my best to not come between them like I always do with people...plus I always thought he was cute..So now is the perfect moment to make my move, don't you think?"

'I guess' Lil said, nervously chewing. 'But, it's a bit too soon, don't you think?'

'Lillian. This is fate acting. Me and him are gonna be together on this vacation. So I'm going to need you to tell me every flirting move you got! You're always good at that kind of thing...I even got lingerie and scented candles-'

'You plan on seducing Tommy?!' Lil interrupted.

'shhhh!' Kimi hissed. 'Don't yell that with chuck in the house! But yes, I do. Tommy is hot, can you blame me?'

Lil was at a loss of words. She wanted to tell Kimi what had happened at angelicas party, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Kimi was her best friend and whenever she developed feelings for a guy, they were set in stone, literally. She would not give up until she felt like she had gotten her share of man.

'Oh.' Lil said, faking her smile and feeling torn about her feelings for Tommy Pickles. Maybe if she ignored it long enough it will disappear completely.

'Soooo, this is how its gonna be.. Jon and Angelica, Tommy and Kimi, Lil and I, Dil and Phil then Chuckie is going to be alone?' Susie clarified.

Everyone nodded. It was 5am and they were getting ready to start their long journey. Angelica was looking through the GPS controls and was overcome by excitement, especially to be driving with her boyfriend cross the state lines.

'I'm leading the convoy,' chuck said to her through the window, after knocking for her to reel it down. "so that _you_ don't get lost."

'Whatever Finster,' she replied. 'I think my GPS is bust anyway. And go ahead if you wanna go all alpha male on that pack. Just know that if we meet the cops or a bandit of mugs, you'll be the first to go.'

"Right," Chuckie said. "I don't think there's anything I can't deal with.. But you do know you can just swap places with dil right? And drive in with me.'

'so that you drive me crazy with your stories of how the lecturer and you had a thing or be forced to hear about how many girls you've been doing this term? Fat chance. I'll take my chances with Billy the dead GPS and my superior intellect.'

"Hey, look what I found," Jordan said, sliding into the door next to angelica. "Classics!"

Angelica rolled her eyes when she saw Jordan's less than pleasing choice of music. "Babe, really?" but she realized Chuckie was standing there and she reached out t touch her boyfriend's arm. "I love it!"

Chuckie laughed. 'Travel safe Pickles.'

Tommy threw the bags into the car and a cooler box with snacks for him and Kimi the backseat. After glancing at his watch he looked up and leaned on his car, watching Lil and thinking how beautiful she looked.

'Tommy!' Called Kimi. ' I got your fav cds for us to listen to on the way...I'm actually quite the huge fan myself.'

'Cool, thanks Kimi.' Tommy said, looking away from Lil who was fighting with her brother over something.

There was a loud bang and Tommy yelled "oh, fuck! Mother of pearl!"

"Oh my gosh, Tommy I am so sorry!" Kimi scram, everyone looked to where the commotion was coming from.

Tommy had crushed his hand on the door that kimi had closed.

"I so didn't see your hand there!" Kimi yelled. "I am so so so sorry Tommy!"

"What happened?!" angelica asked annoyed.

"My wrist..." Tommy said, clearly in searing pain.

Everyone went to gather around him while Susie gave him first aid.

"Whoa, looks like you sprained it on the exact same spot you had that previous fracture.. but youl be ok.. There's a wrist guard somewhere in my first aid box."

"Thank goodness for Susie's med school," Jordan said, sighing relieved. "hey man, hang in there."

Tommy was trying his best not to swear "yea, I'm good. Thanks Susie."

"uhm, t man do you think youl be able to drive with that wrist?" dil asked from the sidelines.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think so.. well at least not for long distances.."

Kimi looked like she was going to cry "agh, this is all my fault!"

"no worries," Jordan said. "I'll take over for tommy and kimi can ride with my angelica."

"WHAT?!" angelica screamed. "no fair! Agh thatnks a lot clutsy kimi."

"no need to be mean angelica," Lil said. "it was an honest mistake."

Kimi was now fighting back tears, some trickled down her face.

"you know what, let's just go before a fight breaks out," chuckie said. "no use crying over spilt milk"


	3. Chapter 3

After 18hours of straight driving the team decided to stop at a motel and rest for a while. It was a long, emotional way with them almost getting lost until Susie saved the day and put them back on track.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Dil asked her.

"Eh. I'm resourceful," Susie had replied.

Everyone was sitting in the lobby with a fire burning in the background, having some hot cocoa and Jordan and angelica were being their usual couple self.

Tommy had gone out to get some air, and Lil followed him to the patio to see how he was doing.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey Lil," he replied. "enjoying yourself?"

Lil tugged her sweater around her closer, it was very windy outside.

"Yea, there's only so much a girl can do in a car. I slept most of the time." She confessed. Tommy laughed.

"Birds of a feather. Me too," Tommy replied.

"How's your wrist?"

"Not bad. Susie gave me some meds but il be ok." he said. A familiar silence enveloped them, and Lil thought of exposing Kimi and her feelings so that he was at least compassionate to her about it. Suddenly, Tommy turned to close the door to the patio.

"What are you doing?" Lil asked.

"Not everything I do is a sexual advance Lil," Tommy said, approaching her.

Lil blushed "I didn't mean _that_," she retorted quickly. "I just.."

"Forget it. I wanted to give you something." Tommy pulled out a little crimson box and placed it in her hand. "open it."

Lil was stunned. This was the last thing she expected from him, a gift? For her?

"I can't, Tommy," she hesitated.

"ok.. Then let me," he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace with a small heart on it."

Lil gasped. "Oh my gosh...!"

"hold still," Tommy said, as he clasped it around her neck. "I thought it'd look beautiful on you."

He took a step back and looked at her in a way that made Lil feel both special, respected and like kissing him all at the same time.

Lillian was completely taken aback and rendered speechless.

"we better get inside," tommy said, opening the patio door for her to pass through. Lil nodded and followed his lead.

"oh gosh, I cant believe that there is no hot water in our bedroom!" kimi yelled, walking around in her robe to phil and dil's room. "this is so unfair. Now I cant wash my hair!"

She barged into their room. "hey guys, can I borrow you're bathroom? Our room is a total suck fest!"

"sure, Kimi-limi," dil said, jumping on his bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Euww," Kimi shrieked. "Phil, are you watching...porn?!"

Phil looked up at kimi and shrugged. "hey, there is no shame in getting a healthy realize of endorphins! Quit hating."

Kimi's face winced and she walked into their bathroom. Dil was busy designing his latest invention, some board game while listening to music, trying not to hear phil's perverted sounds.

"no!" kimi screamed.

"What?!" Phil asked, barging into the bathroom. "are you ok?"

"Agh! GOSH phil what the hell, I didn't mean come inside!" kimi yelled, grabbing her towel to shield herself.

"Wow uhm, you're _hot_," phil said. **Super hot**.

"oh yeah?" Kimi asked. "get out! This is so embarrassing!"

"yea.. ok." Phil said, "I'll just leave, and chill in here, if you need anything."

"ok, please leave. I feel so self conscious here!" kimi complained.

Phil closed the door behind him, images of a naked kimi flooding his mind. He hadn't noticed how developed she had gotten over the years. Over her hippie sense of fashion, no one could really tell.

A couple of minutes passed and phil watched the door as he waited for kimi to leave. Dil went downstairs to get a snack and a couple of minutes later, she walked out, wrapped in a bathrobe, her hair wrapped in a bright pink towel.

"I cant stand being being around Lil now, she's in jock mode and shes practicing her soccer in our room," kimi complained.

"haha, tell me about it. I used to share a room with her early in highschool," phil replied, trying not to stare at kimi part naked, knowing what was under the robe. "this is how I coped."

"porn?" kimi asked, half giggling.

"no. I'm not completely disgusting you know. I meant music."

"oh," kimi said, sitting on the bed opposite phil's. "where did dillan go?"

"downstairs for some food I guess," he said. "I suddenly feel hungry."

"so he wont mind if I just chill here huh?" kimi said, lying on dil's bed and taking her towel from her hair.

Her purple hair was in wet strings that smelt like strawberries. She turned her head to watch him.

"what exactly are you watching?" she asked curiously.

"well," phil said, sighing and turning to look at her. "it's this girl with really huge boobs."

"Agh," kimi said. "gross."

"what? You have nice boobs too.." he said.

"thanks," she replied. "I've always thought my Bs were kinda small."

Phil laughed. "Kimi. Boobs are boobs."

"haha, thanks?" she said. "that is kinda flattering."

***flashback***

**"Kimi finster" phil said from the bleacher one fine evening after football practice.**

**Kimi was lugging her bag around, looking tired from cheerleading practice she turned to see phil, who was lounging around.**

**"you look like death," phil said, jogging up to her, taking his kit with him.**

**"I had a terrible day," kimi said. "three failed tests ****_and_**** apparently I been slow this week on the track."**

**"harsh," phil said. "you need to kinda slow it down. Is everything ok?"**

**Kimi shrugged. "im just stressed. And I don't know about what."**

**"come here," phil said, taking her bag and setting his and hers aside.**

**Kimi followed him, a bit confused on what he was up to.**

**They went and stood in the middle of the football pitch.**

**"kay, round about now you should start seeing the stars come out," phil said, lying on the grass.**

**"what? Phil. That's what you wanted me to see?" kimi asked.**

**"just lie down lady," phil said. She followed suit.**

**"see theres a very dim one," he said pointing to one by the hoziron. "I'll call that the kimi"**

**"haha, how imaginative," kimi said. "you don't take astronomy do you?"**

**"nope. I know I like making up names of stars though!"**

**She giggled. "you're such an idiot."**

**"guilty," phil said. "but you always used too like this in fourth grade. Inventing names for stars as they came out.."**

**And like a switch had been flicked on, kimi remembered.**

**"Wow, that was so far back!" kimi said. "how did you remeber...?"**

**"lets just say I kept it up." Phil said. "it was just cool. 16years later. That's not creepy at all is it?"**

**Kimi giggled again "no, not at all." She whispered, leaning her head on phil's chest, appreciating that he was doing his best to cheer her up.**

**"I cant believe you'd keep doing that after all this time," she added. "and I wasn't there."**

**"sorry, k." he said. "I just thought you had grown out of it. I mean, you suddenly got that cheerleader thing going on, and debate and the organic food eaters... plus boobs and an ass that won't quit ****_and _****your hair even changed, its now all sexed up and stuff..."**

**There was a short silence as Phil trailed off.**

**"Ass that won't quit?" Kimi asked. "Really Phil?"**

**"err... well it's not like I stare at it when you guys have practice and between classes and whenever you're in your PJs during sleepovers with Lil..." he said.**

**"****_You_****. Are a pervert Phil," Kimi said. "Must be all that porn you watch."**

**"I don't watch that much," Phil said. "Honest. It's just that you always catch me with naked people fucking on my laptop for some twisted reason. Must be fate trying to tell us something."**

**Kimi leaned on her elbow to look at phil. Her long purple hair dancing in the floodlights, she grinned at him.**

**"what?" phil asked, his hands supporting his head like a pillow. "sorry, I can be over the top with the sexual innuendos.."**

**Kimi got up and sat on his pelvis, sliding her hair back to the side and leaning in on him and touching his face with her soft small hands.**

**Phillip's heart started racing. He hadn't expected her to be so obliging to his flirting, or poor effort at flirting. Her dark eyes looked intently at him, she was almost smiling as she stroked his facial stubble. As if it wasn't as obvious to her that he was literally in love with her, she kept taunting him with her beauty and laughing that soothing laugh of hers that always sounded perfect to him. All he wanted to do was to kiss her, or touch her, but he couldn't move for the life of him, least he lose such beauty.**

**"you always know how to make me feel better," she said to him, not breaking the gaze. "it's sweet although most of the time its twisted and inappropriate.."**

**She bit her lips and slid her hand down to his hard chest that was heaving under him, stroking it slowly. Phil was starting to go hard and she was driving his mind up the wall, he smirked and asked her "so what are you going to do about it?"**

**"I'm gonna invite you to my room tonight at 2am..." she said. "Lil is spending the night at kirstins. So you don't have to worry about her.."**

**"huh?" phil asked, as kimi got off him. **

**"you heard me, Deville." She said,walking away from watched her go, as if surprised that she had invited him over.. he was not one to argue with a good thing.**

***End of flashback***

Phillip laughed nervously a bit. Then suddenly, there was a powercut. Screams from next door were heard as people got excited about the electricity pulling a fast one on them.

"wow," kimi said, not bothering to move. "a powercut. Big shocker! This place had it coming."

"tell me about it," phil said, as his porn made noises in the dark room. "and this is where it gets even weirder."

"I think it's kind of romantic," Kimi said, looking up at Phil expectantly. Phil paused his laptop and let the light from it flood the room. He turned to face her, lying down.

"Yeah," he said. "Kind of. Romantic."

Angelica was making her way through the darkness with a flashlight, eating a packet of chips when she spotted Chuckie sitting on the stairs.

"What are you suppose to be?" she asked him. "The stair phantom?"

He looked up at her and shrugged.

"You ok, Finster?" she asked, sitting next to him on the stairs. Chuckie looked at her in the faint glow of the torch.

"Yeah," he said. "Just tired I guess. All that driving you know?"

"Aren't you going to sleep or something?" she asked. "It would only make sense to... Duh."

"I can't sleep," he said. "also just got a lot on my mind."

"Boohoo you," angelica said. "Jordan is annoying the fuck outta me with his, uhm.. Happiness. I'm too hot for this."

"You're too hot to deserve a happy guy who loves you?" Chuckie asked. "That makes no sense at all."

Angelica shrugged. "Yeah well I'm an enigma."

"Yeah. An enigma," Chuckie said. "That's what you are."

***flashback***

**"Chuck, I'm dating Jordan," angelica said, sitting opposite him at the Java Lava.**

**Chuckie sipped his milkshake and didn't bother to look up at angelica, but continued to text on his blackberry.**

**"Did you hear what I said?" angelica demanded.**

**"Oh I heard you," he replied. "Do you want a card saying congratulations?"**

**"As a matter of fact," angelica said, putting her purse on the other seat. "I do. I thought you'd be upset about it?"**

**"I'm not. Have a good life angelica," he said, getting up to leave. Angelica followed him to the parking lot.**

**"What? That's it?" she asked. "No heated back and forth on why Jordan or how I broke you're heart?"**

**"What the hell ****_do _****you want me to say? He's bad for you? You deserve better? I hate you?" asked Chuckie. "We had something more?"**

**Angelica stopped in her tracks. Chuckie could be such a mean spirited person and that was a lot especially coming from her. He used to be the most perfect gentleman ever and his loveable timid self was what attracted angelica to him in the first place.**

**"As a matter of fact, yes," angelica said, hands on her hips. "Some groveling for me would be nice..!"**

**Chuckie slid his shades on and looked around, running his fingers through his curly long red hair like he always did whenever he was nervous.**

**"Listen, angelica," he said. "You're an adult. Do whatever you want. I was never your boyfriend and whatever you think is still happening between us, it's finished, ok? So just go and do whatever you want. I don't care."**

**"Why are you being like this, Chuckie?" angelica asked, almost sadly. "I thought maybe –"**

**"Maybe I'd want to break you up with someone who would actually treat you better than I did? Like what you did?" he asked. "Well you thought wrong."**

**With that, he got into his car and drove off. Angelica, feeling defeated and very out of character felt like crying. She didn't even know why she had come to tell him or what she had expected would happen if she did. Maybe the Chuckie she knew was gone for good, and it was all her fault.**

***end of flashback***

She punched him on the arm. "Hey no need to be so cranky! Maybe you need some sleep."

"You're funny and cool okay, and you deserve someone who appreciates that. I don't even know how many times I need to tell you this before it finally sinks into your head," Chuckie said tiredly. "So can you just accept that for face value and not complain so much. Cause frankly it's unfair that you're being so ungrateful. Big deal I'm cranky. It also makes you blind."

With that, Chuckie got up. "I'm going to sleep."

After a couple of seconds of letting it sink in, she yelled back "Whatever!"


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica tried to sneak into her room as quietly as possible, and found Jordan sitting on the double bed reading.

"Where were you?" he demanded.

"I just went to go get a snack geez, can't a girl eat?"

"You're fat as it is," Jordan snapped back. "I don't see why you always have to be eating."

Angelica ignored his rude comment and threw her rood in the trash.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," she said rushing into the bathroom. When she was in there she felt slightly relieved that she had the door between them and prayed silently that he would fall asleep before she had to deal with anymore of his hateful comments.

After taking a cool shower and brushing her hair and teeth what felt like three times, angelica finally got out of the bathroom in her pajamas and a dark tank top.

By then the power had returned, Jordan was in the blankets already, now texting on his phone.

"Who you talking to?" angelica asked light heartedly, not meaning anything by it.

"God, can you just not nag me for like a minute. Cant I talk to my friends?" Jordan snapped.

"Sorry," she said, climbing into the blankets. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yea well it sounded like it." Jordan said rudely.

After tucking herself in the blankets, she closed her eyes and tried to think of something calm and peaceful...

***flashback***

**"Angelica?" a familiar voice said. "You need help with that?"**

**Angelica turned around and saw Chuckie, looking as helpful as ever expecting her to say something mean.**

**It was pouring heavily and angelica was just standing there, wondering what to do next and not wanting to go back into the library where her boyfriend Jordan was.**

**"Sure, why not," she said, handing him her heavy books and bag.**

**"What happened to Jordan?" he asked, as they considered making a dash through the rain. "Didn't you ride with him this morning?"**

**"Uhm, he has baseball practice," she said. "I was just waiting for Tommy or whatever."**

**"But Tommy left after lunch," Chuckie pointed out. And it was well after eight pm. Dark, cold and awfully quiet. "It's not safe you know."**

**"Oh, yea. I forgot I guess." She said. "You don't mind driving me to my apartment do you?"**

**"Nah," Chuckie said. "Sorry I don't have an umbrella. We'll have to make a dash for it"**

**With that, they sprinted to Chuckie's new car and hopped inside.**

**"Oh gosh, my hair!" angelica complained, half laughing, and trying to dry her hair with her scarf. "I haven't been rained on ever since I last took a shower today!"**

**Chuckie smirked. "Funny," he said, turning the car heater on. "Hey-"**

**Angelica looked at him, and followed his gaze to her neck where he looked fixated on something.**

**"What?" she asked, putting her scarf in place, hoping he hadn't seen what she thought he had seen.**

**"Are those bruises?" asked Chuckie.**

**"Their hickies. You know how jocks get a bit carried away," she told him.**

**"Im half blind not stupid angelica," he said, taking the keys from the ignition out. "Let's see."**

**"No Finster. It's nothing," she said. "Just some bedroom antics gone wrong. Now can you drive?"**

**"See that's the thing," Chuckie told her. "We're not leaving here until you remove that scarf and I see for myself."**

**"Agh," Angelica sighed angrily. "Well then we're going to be sitting here forever."**

**"Why are you being so defensive?" He asked her, she was clearly trying to avoid his gaze. "... Is Jordan hurting you?"**

**"Please chuckie. Save me the heroics. You know Jordan, he'd never hurt a fly," angelica said. "Trust me... it's just an innocent SandM session gone wrong."**

**Chuckie looked forward and thought nothing more of it. Jordan was one of the coolest people he had ever met. For a jock he was pretty cool and he never hurt anyone for the fun of it, what more his girlfriend whom he loved.**

**"Oh, I guess you're right."**

**"Of course I am. Now can we go," she asked. "im in need of a shower and a hot cup of coffee!"**

***end of flashback***

"My angel?"

Angelica nearly fell off the bed.

"Sorry," Jordan cooed in her ear. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What?" she asked. "what's the time?"

"Almost midnight, you slept for like thirty minutes," he said softly. "Looking so peaceful."

He kissed her cheek and spooned her.

"Oh," she said. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Jordan said, warmly embracing her. "I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice. I love you."

"I love you too," Angelica said almost automatically without thinking of it, and enjoying the peace of him being a good boyfriend before the other monster took over him. She loved him for this side, and knew that a bit of support and love and being there for him would make the other Jordan go away completely.

Lil snuck into Tommy and Chuckie's room and locked the door behind him just as the power returned.

"Lil," Tommy said, looking up from the videos he had taken throughout the day.

"I need you to listen to me," Lil said. "It'll take like two seconds then I'm gone."

This got him interested in what she had to say.

"I like you," she said. "A lot."

"Err, I like you too..?" Tommy said.

"No you don't understand." Lil explained, sitting on the bed next to Tommy. "All I think of is you. The necklace and that kiss... Which is why I can't accept this gift."

Tommy was confused. That made absolutely no sense at all. But before he could retaliate, Lil had slid the necklace on the dressing table and left.

Not too soon afterwards, Chuckie barged in.

"Man, girls are so fucked up, one moment you think you know what they are going to do..." he vented. "Just. Fuck it!"

Tommy was thinking the exact same thing. But past experience taught him that just thinking a girl's moves never helped anything, so after a couple of minutes, he went out to scout for Lil.

She was sitting by the bar with Dil and they seemed to be having some ice cream with candles lit everywhere, Dil telling her about his cabbage game.

"I'm sure it sounds fun, dil." Lil was saying, half smiling. She wondered if this would actually be a successful invention like some of his other impressive ones.

"Dil, can you give Lil and I a minute?" Tommy asked his little brother.

"Eh, it was time for me to call it a night," Dil said, taking his ice cream with him.

"You followed me?" Lil asked him, as he took a seat next to her.

"Of course I followed you," he replied. "You didn't give me much of a choice after that stunt you pulled in my room."

Lil tried not to make eye contact with him, because she knew it would break her heart.

"Would you mind explaining what that was, Lil?" he asked.

"Tommy, I just feel like a rebound. _Your_ rebound ok?" she confessed. "I mean it wasn't two seconds before you broke up with Irma and you're already kissing me and giving me stuff and giving me those looks? Seriously?"

Tommy winced as if her words had pierced her heart, he half laughed.

"You know, I kind of expected you to think that." He said back to her. "it kind of feel too soon, but like I've been telling you my feelings for you have always been there. I don't know how to prove it to you."

"Just give me time," Lil said, getting up. "And space. It's a bit too much too soon ok?"

And with that, Tommy watched her walk away from him for the second time that evening. Talk about setting things clear. He grabbed her wrist and kissed her on the lips, then let go of her, but she didn't move.

"Goodnight then." He said, leaving to go back to his room. "Sleep well."

The next morning, Phil noticed that Kimi was not being herself. She was snappy and angry at everyone, especially Lil. Breakfast was awkward and went by too slowly. Seemed as if someone was angry at someone else. Everyone except Susie, him and Dil that is.

"I am not riding in the same car as him," Kimi half said to herself and half to Phillip, who had gone outside to look at the map of the way ahead.

"Okay?" Phil said. "Just swap in with Susie or Dil-"

She got into his car and closed the door behind her.

"Or just ride in with me," Phil said, shrugging off the girl mood that he was now face to face with. He couldn't help but feel kind of scared for his soul, and he dared not ask what was happening to her lest he be caught in the crossfire.

Phil had skidded off the road and onto muddy terrain; they seemed to be miles away from the main road. The truck had thrown them further away than they had anticipated.

"Kimi?" Phil asked, as soon as he came to. "Kimi!"

Kimi was bleeding from her head and she was still unconscious. He unbuckled her belt and got her out of the car, lying her down on a soft patch of grass nearby which was wet and hard to walk in.

"Kimi, answer me," Phil begged her, cradling her head in his arms. "Please?"

"Mmm," Kimi said groggily. "Where am I?"

"We had an accident, K," Phil said. "But it's ok.. You don't look to have any broken anything."

"My side hurts, phil." Kimi told him. "A lot."

He felt the side of her abdomen, and there was blood there, but not a lot.

"Oh god. I think you might have some internal bleeding," he said. "But stay with me. Don't fall asleep ok, Kimi?"

"Mmm-mm. yeah," Kimi said gently as if it was taking all the strength she had to say it.

"Atta girl," Phil said. "I'm going to go check if there's anything leaking, so you can lie down in the car."

After looking a good four times, Phil managed to ascertain that there was no leaking gas that might cause the car to explode, but the battery was fried, so they had to wait for someone to come and find them.

Kimi was feeling dizzy and tired, like she had overdosed on sleeping pills. The pain was now a blunt kind of pain that would not let up.

"I saw them, Phil," she said, as Phil carried her to the backseat of the car.

"you saw who?" Phil asked, wondering if maybe Kimi had hit herd even harder than he had originally thought.

"Tommy and Lil," she said. "They were close, and seemed to be comfortable."

"Wait, what?" Phil asked.

Kimi coughed. "She didn't even tell me she liked him too, and here I was about to make the biggest fool out of myself and they've been sleeping together."

Phil let her words sink in. if Tommy and his sister were doing anything they made a good job of letting nobody catch them. He wondered why they had chosen to keep it a secret from everyone else.

"you need to rest, K," Phil told Kimi. "just try not to talk and you can tell me everything later. Just. Don't sleep on me though, ok? Some of us still need you around."

Kimi sounded like she giggled at what Phil had said. "Phil, I feel cold."

"It's ok, K. I got you," Phil said, covering her in his jacket. "I got you."

***flashback***

**Kimi opened the door and as soon as she saw Phil, she kissed him passionately.**

**"Whoa there little lady," Phil said, locking the door behind him. "Hold that train!"**

**"Shh Phillip," Kimi said, pulling him to her room that was scented with lavender and glowing of purple. Phillip looked quizzically at her as if he didn't know what was happening.**

**"Kimi, are you feeling alright?" he asked her.**

**"Yeah, I just ****_want_**** you," she said to him, shoving him on her bed. "is there a problem?" **

**"Uhm, yeah. K. I don't want this to be how we, you know..." he said, as she kissed his neck. "Have sex for the first time."**

**"Phil. What did you think I was inviting you here for at two am ? coffee?" she asked.**

**Phil laughed, it kind of struck him as funny too. He had not thought about this at all had he. But it felt so good having her on top of him, wanting him and her literally seducing him. Kimi was on some sort of mission and she wasn't letting up, so phil lifted her and pinned her down to her bed so that she couldn't move.**

**"Really?" she asked. "You're going to use your football superpowers to resist me?"**

**"As a matter of fact I am," Phil said. "I need you to listen to me."**

**Kimi tilted her head to the side and looked at him, her big, innocent eyes hanging onto his every word.**

**"Damn. Ok... thing is, you are special to me," he said. "and its different with any other girl. I know I have this reputation of sleeping with anything with a vagina, but –"**

**"But you've friendzoned me?" she asked.**

**"No? What?" **

**"So, I'm not pretty enough?"**

**"No, it's not that either!"**

**"I'm fat?"**

**"Kimi! Can you just pause for like ten seconds." Phil asked. "Gosh. Hold the phone woman! I'm tryna get to a point here!"**

**"Sorry, I just don't understand. So you don't want to have sex with me?"**

**"I do. Agh, Fuck. Trust me, it's all I've ever wanted ever since highschool. I want you so bad right now," he said. "I think you're the hottest girl I have ever seen but ... I think I have feelings for you. Like deep ones the kind that don't just go away. The kind that get stronger with had sex. You understand? That's why I don't let myself want you. I'm scared I might just hurt you or someone will come and fuck us up for me. And I don't want to put you through that."**

**Kimi was silent. Her big eyes glistened in the purple glow of her room as it all sunk in.**

**"You love me? Phil deVille?" she asked. "Basically? You love me?"**

**Phil felt exposed. He had never said that to anyone other than his family, and his pet that had died after a week.**

**"Yea, I love you," he said. "and its driving me mad, because I'm trying to change for you. To be with you. Kimi, you are literally too good for me-"**

**"What?" Kimi scoffed. "Ha-ha. No. I don't think I am. I'm like the worst person ever. I sleep with people's boyfriends and ruin relationships and most of the girls hate me! And im always so tired from having these fights with people who don't care about me and its just so fucked up.."**

**"I know." Phil said calmly.**

**"Huh? So you know and you still love me?"**

**Phil nodded. "Yep. People talk. But thing is, I knew you before any of that stuff, ok? Its hard to forget the real you, and she's there, confused and lonely sometimes and she just needs someone to be there for her."**

**Kimis eyes watered up, for the first time she had someone who loved her. The real her. Not the her that was usually torn between what love and lust was. She knew that she was beautiful and used it to gain an upper hand and be liked by people, but she only learnt it the hard way that giving people sex wasn't going to make them like you at all.**

**"Please don't cry," Phil said, rolling off her. "It's ok.."**

**Kimi nodded. "I'm trying not to," she said. "Just let me ok?"**

**She half laughed and cried at the same time, and Phil pulled her into his arms to console her.**

**"You're still amazing Kimi Finster," he whispered in her ear. "And you're perfect. I guess part of me came here so late just to tell you that. So that you know."**

**Kimi didn't know what happened after that because Phil's warm embrace enveloped her until she fell asleep, crying. It was almost magical and peaceful. A feeling she had never felt in her life until now. The safety of his presence felt good, a new kind of good feeling that she wasn't ready to let go of.**

***end of flashback***

Phil checked his cellphone for the millionth time for reception. Nothing.

He felt like crying. The one person he loved more than anything was probably going to die in his arms while he watched. He'd never felt so hopeless in his entire life.

"Kimi, hang in there, ok?" Phil urged her. "Their coming for us any moment now."

"That's good," Kimi said weakly. He could almost feel the life draining out of her, as she was starting to get colder.


	5. Chapter 5

Susie spotted a hitchhiker in the rain and decided to stop for her, because it looked awfully cold outside and her GPS was notifying her of a storm since the last town back.

"Hey," Susie said. "You do realize this is like the worst time to be catching rides? There's a storm headed out here."

"Yeah, I know," said the blonde girl wearing shorts and a leather jacket with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She was very thin and looked pale. She only had on her the clothes on her back and a backpack. "But, I literally have no choice. My sister just had a baby, and I promised her I'd be there."

"Wow," Dil said. "Some family you guys are! Endangering you're lives for each other!"

The girl laughed. "Right," she said. "That's what my mom said, but she really doesn't understand our relationship."

"I think it's quite sweet," Susie said. "Oh, I'm Suzanna, but everyone calls me Susie. We're on a road trip with my friends, they all spread across some distances, but we're supposed to be convoying or something. And this here my right hand man is dil."

"Oh, pleasure to make you're acquaintances. I'm April," said the girl. "Thank you sooo much for picking me up. I've been walking since morning! And traffic doesn't come round these here parts forever!"

As they drove up the long terrain of road, they noticed everyone parked by a gas station and stopped, spotting all the worried faces.

"Why are we stopping?" april asked.

"these are our friends," Susie explained. "something must be up.."

"This doesn't make any sense," Dil thought out loud. "Why would anyone take a detour when we're convoying on a road trip?"

"Maybe they had a change of heart," angelica said, refilling her car with gas. They had all caught up in the middle of nowhere at a gas station.

"Agh and no reception anywhere!" Lil complained. "I'm so worried."

"Their probably a short way behind us," Tommy said, trying to console Lil. She didn't acknowledge it. Tommy felt bad because he was trying to still get on Lil's good side when two of his closest friends were missing.

"This is crazy," Chuckie said. "I'm going to go see if we can get a tow truck. My sister might be lost or half dead out there and we're just chilling here."

"Dramatic much," angelica said. "Their fine!"

"I'll come with you bro," Jordan offered.

"Me too!" Lil said, running after the two guys.

"Looks like we're going to be put a while back," Susie said, leaning on the car Lil had been in. "I really hope their alright though."


	6. Chapter 6

Kimi was literally shivering in his arms, she seemed like she was one step away from having seizures.

Her eyes were half open, she was clearly struggling to keep them open.

"kimi! Don't fall asleep," phil urged her. "chuckie and them are just about to get here then youl be fine ok?"

She blinked in response.

"talk to me kimi..?"

She was doing everything in slow motion as if it hurt to, and all she would say was "they were sleeping together…"

***flashback***

**Kimi had had a good day. This was two days before the roadtrip was schedule to start.**

**Everything was just going perfectly for her so she decided to treat herself to some frozen yogurt at the java lava.**

**She sat by one of the couches with her treat, just about to text Lillian when she say her best friend barge out from the bathrooms on the other end of the restraint.**

**She was combing her hair with her hands and uncreasing her clothes.**

**Kimi smirked. She knew lil always did that when she had an unexpected hookup in the bathroom..**

"**lil!" kimi called and waved at her.**

**Lil was started, and she nervously walked to where kimi was.**

"**hey, kimi," she said, hurriedly perching opposite her. "why are you here?"**

**Kimi thought it an odd question, so she held up her frozen yogurt.**

"**oh," lil replied, blushing.**

"**sooo, whose the guy?" kimi asked.**

"**what guy?"**

"**the one you just hooked up with? Honestly Lillian, im not an idiot. You have that sexed up hair going on..! spill"**

**Lil shrugged. "hey isn't that Margret faye with carissa's boyfriend?!"**

**Kimi spun around and surveyed the parking lot through the transparent glass of the hangout spot.**

"**no, that's Margret with **_**her**_** own boyfriend. Haha, you are such an instigator lil."**

"**oh, my bad, im probably blind too."**

**There was a minute of silence.**

"**my work shift starts in 15 minutes," lil said.**

"**dude, you work next door," said kimi, enjoying her frozen yogurt. "its not like people die in a dentist's office anyway."**

"**you're righ-"**

"**hey look, its tommy!" kimi said excitedly, her eyes lighting up.**

**Lil threw a quick glance in the direction kimi was looking to see tommy paying for something by the opposite counter, looking suspicious as hell.**

**He spotted the two girls and started pacing over to them.**

"**oh my gosh, how does my hair look?" kimi asked.**

"**uhm – fine." Lil timidly replied, fixing her own hair.**

"**hey kimi. Hey lil," tommy said, sitting next to kimi.**

"**hey," kimi said bubbly.**

"**hi," lil said a tad bit quietly.**

"**don't you usually have track practice round bwt now kimi?" tommy asked her.**

"**yea, I do. But that was cancelled, so I have a free afternoon," she replied beaming.**

"**oh, good for you." He said. "wish I was so lucky. Need to be by the newsroom in two hours."**

"**everyone's so busy. Makes me look forward to the roadtrip even more!" kimi said excitedly. "why don't you grab a coffee if your gon wait all that time?"**

"**yea, guess I will, you guys want any- oh, you have frozen yogurt. Uhm, lil? You want anything..?"**

**lil shook her head "thanks, but I gotta bolt to work like now. I'll see you guys around."**

**she got up and rushed out, nearly tripping on a chair as she left.**

"**haha, wonder what got into her panties..." kimi said.**

**Tommy feigned a small laugh. "yea."**

***end of flashback***

phil was getting colder too and he could feel the frostbite in his toes and fingers.

A bright light flashed from afar, and he knew this was his only chance to get help, so he gently laid kimi down and rushd to the middle of the road and started waving frantically.

It was just aftr sunset and beginning to get darker and colder, so he couldnt afford not to get this person's attention.

The old sedan stopped. In it was a old lady, who looked like she was in her sixties.

"oh lord, what happened?" she asked, looking concerned.

"please, I ned to get my friend to a hospital as soon as possible. We had an accident." phil begged and shivered at the same time.

"absolutely, get in, where is your friend?"

phil ran as quickly as he can back to the spot and carried lil into the car then they were off.

/

chuckie had managed to lie his way into getting a tow truck, and he was feeding the driver lies about how phil and kimi were off the road. Part of it was true.. he really needed to find his sister.

he was panicking about his sister, and was partly angry at phil for messing the trip up.

Because the truck only had space for three more, jordan and susie tagged along. Jordan knew quite a lot about engines and susie would be able to help if anyone was injured.

It was a long and daunting journey and they had begun to lose hope when susie spotted something.

"over there, looks like phil's car..."

"shit," jordan half whispered, seeing the state of the unside down vehicle.

Chuckie jumped out of the truck as soon as they came to a halt and sped to look for his sister in the car.

"oh shit," he sighed, angry confused and relieved. "their not in here!"

the driver, mo, susie and jordan stood there looking just as perplexed.

"maybe they found someone to take them to the nearest hospital," mo said. "small town folks are helpful like that."

"i really hope so.." susie said, feeling like crying.

Chuckie punched the car, frustrated.

"hey man, its a good thing if they found someone," jordan said. "means their still alive."

susie nodded. "yea, we might as well go check in hospitals and stuff.."


End file.
